


Male Order Bride

by gin95



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun and Hyunwoo are cousins, Changkyun is a soft boi, Changkyun's whipped from the beginning, HyungKyun for the win, Hyungwon is a confident b, Hyungwon is friends with Minhyuk and Hoseok, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, JooKyun are best friends, Jooheon's his #1 cheerleader, Jooheon's the besets honey, M/M, Mutual Pining, Others are only briefly mentioned - Freeform, Pure fluff no angst, Shy Changkyun, Weddings, but they don't know, implied showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Changkyun’s cousin was getting married soon. Besides his cousin, Changkyun was the last one in the family to not be married, putting the pressure on him even further. Unfortunately, when the invitations were sent out, Changkyun was still together with his ex, who was supposed to be his plus one. In order to keep face, Changkyun goes online to hire a boyfriend for the day. What he didn’t expect was for his family to fall for his fake date. And for him to fall as well.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Male Order Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship! I love Hyungwon and Changkyun's relationship because even though they're so opposite, they have such huge similarities. Enjoy the story!

**Male Order!**

_Are you currently desperate in need of a boyfriend for hire? Look no further, we have everything you’re looking for in a guy and he can be at your fingertips within a day! Tall? Short? Beautiful? Average? We have it all. Tell us your preferences below and we will match you with the best ‘boyfriend’ for the day, only $99.99 for a 24-hour service and your dream man can be yours. For a day!_

Changkyun sighs. He couldn’t believe that he was looking at this website and even this desperate just for a freaking wedding. If his cousin knew what he was up to, Hyunwoo would surely kill him. If not Hyunwoo, it would probably be his fiancee, Kihyun. But Changkyun had no other choice. His parents were on him about his boyfriend—er—ex, for about a month now. He couldn’t let them know that they broke up, since it was his third boyfriend within a year.Was it such a crime to be a single guy? Ever since this wedding, all his parents and family members talked about was how Changkyun was surely the next one in line to be married, even though he was still in college. He was on his last year, sure, but he was still a student for crying out loud!

“Bro, this dating game is not for me. Count me the fuck out!” Jooheon, his roommate plops on his bed, and closes his eyes from frustration.

Changkyun turns around and looks at his best friend, “What happened?”

Jooheon sighs, “Jackson stood me up. _Again_! This is the third fucking time, when will I learn, Kyun?”

Changkyun laughs, “Well maybe he was busy?”

Jooheon huffs, “He’s _always_ busy! It’s like, don’t get double booked you know? Or if so, let me know a couple of days before not _within_ the hour! I’m not a bitch on call!”

Changkyun didn’t know what else to tell him. It wasn’t like he was someone to go to for some love advice, knowing his relationships all ended up in failures. His longest relationship was probably three months, and most of it was just sex. Nothing else. Even his ex told him he was just lonely and didn’t want to be by himself, and as soon as he found someone else, he had dumped Changkyun before Changkyun could dump him.

He hears Jooheon laughs and looks at the bed to find it empty, only to see the elder next to him. Looking at his computer screen.

“Dude, are you fucking serious?” Jooheon asks incredulously. Changkyun remembers the screen of the computer. There was no point in hiding it since Jooheon clearly saw the big, flashing red letters on the website. And Changkyun could never lie to the elder, somehow he had some type of voodoo shit that just made the younger cough up any lie that he’s ever told.

Changkyun looks down and sighs, “Yes, unfortunately so,”

Jooheon shakes his head, “You don’t need a boytoy dude. Just tell your parents you broke up with that asshole because he was cheating and shit, and I’m sure they’d understand!”

Jooheon doesn’t understand his family. His family may be traditional and shit, but just because he was gay didn’t mean that marriage wasn’t always on their mind. It’s a terrible concept, but you can’t really choose family. And Changkyun was never up for an argument, he always felt like avoiding confrontation and just sucking it up was the way to go. Even if it means that he would have to not eat for a week just to afford a dude from the internet. _Or does it?_

Suddenly an idea pops up, “Hyung,”

Jooheon looks at him. He raises his eyebrows because Changkyun is giving him the doest eyes possible, looking like a cross mix between a cat and a dog. It was kind of cute.

“Nonononono, you are _not_ dragging me into this. I’m not judging you for getting a male order bride or whatever but I remain impartial!” Jooheon splutters.

Changkyun pouts, “But _you_ can be _my_ date, hyung! I can just tell them we fell for each other then about a couple of weeks in, I’ll slowly hint to them that we broke up!”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, “Bro, I literally call you _bro_! Who the fuck calls their boyfriend ‘bro’? And also, your parents have seen us together and they always said we were like brothers,” Jooheon shudders, “I don’t know about you, but I ain’t about that incestuous bullshit,”

“Hyung I can’t go to that wedding alone. I think, deep down, you know that, especially since you’ve met my parents. Just imagine! Them two? Plus the extended family? I would die!” Changkyun says.

Jooheon sighs, “Dude, don’t be dramatic. Besides, your parents would never buy it. This” he points at Changkyun and him, “will never happen. Also, your parents know we live together, that’s another can of worms you do not wanna open, and I was invited to the wedding too, remember?”

Changkyun lets out a frustrated whine, “Well I don’t know what else to do, hyung! They’ve been asking about Ja—him, and I just can’t tell them that we broke up. He was my third relationship within a year, hyung. A _year_!”

Jooheon knows that his friend is frustrated, but there was no way that he’d be able to pull off being in love with the younger. He loved Changkyun’s parents too much to lie like that. He sighs and gives Changkyun his credit card. The younger looks up at him.

“Just take the damn card. It’s Jackson’s. He fucking owes me, anyway,” Jooheon says.

Changkyun’s eyes bulge out and points at the screen, “You serious?”

Jooheon nods, “Yeah, buy you a mans bro,”

Changkyun leaps up from his seat and hugs the elder, even kissing him on the cheek, knowing how much Jooheon liked that type of affection. 

“Alright, alright, get off me already and let’s fill this application out or whatever,”

“Don’t you have an exam, tomorrow hyung?” Changkyun asks.

“Pfft, if you think I’m gonna miss the most interesting questionnaire I’ve ever seen in my life, then you completely don’t have the right to be called my best friend,” Jooheon says.

Changkyun moves to his bed so Jooheon didn’t have to sit on the floor or stand over hovering him. After clicking pay, they were taken to another browser, which asks them certain questions on what he liked in a guy, the personality type, the looks, the style, etcetera.

_What kind of guys do you usually fall for? - someone who can listen and but can carry themselves in the conversation_

_What style do you find attractive? - simple, nothing over the top_

_Do you care about age? - typically someone a little older_

_Was there a certain physique that you looked out for? - the lips and eyes_

_Was there a certain charm that you fall for? - someone a little weird and has a good sense of humor_

_What’s the occasion for hiring a male order bride? - a wedding_

After reviewing all the questions asked, Changkyun kind of cringes at how boring or superficial he might sound, but he wanted someone close to what he actually liked in a guy. Hitting submit, Changkyun was taken to yet another browser, only this time, these questions were about him and his preferences. There were a couple of questions about his age and traits, but afterwards, the questions turn kind of funny. It was as if a college student had made this website and found the weirdest questions they could ask on the internet and entered them on there.

_What’s invisible but you wish people could see? - jokingly? Farts, deeply? People’s thoughts_

_What part of a kid’s movie completely scarred you? - fucking Coraline, that mom was not G-rated at all, them button eyes had SOUL_

_What do you think about pineapple on pizza? Or mint on chocolate? - ew on both, the fuck_

_If animals could talk, which would be the rudest? - humans are animals too, so humans, but lowkey raccoons are hella mean (I was bitten by one)_

_In one sentence, how would you sum up the internet? - destructive or rotting? But also a blessing?_

_Big party or small gathering? - small gathering_

_Laundry or dishes? - both suck, I just wanna sleep_

_Lastly, why a male order bride? - I’m gay and desperate_

“Pfft, you are gay and desperate, that is true. But also, what the fuck are these questions?” Jooheon asks after seeing Changkyun answer some. Changkyun didn’t know, but it was the last step before the whole thing was over and since they—well Jackson— already spent the money, Changkyun wanted to finish this before his senses takes over him and finally make him see how insane this whole thing was. After finally finishing the questions, Changkyun submitted the whole thing and was sent a confirmation and to give them 24 hours to find his match and that they will contact him for further instructions.

Changkyun closes his laptop and looks at his friend, who looks back at him in turn. Suddenly both of them start laughing.

“I can’t believe I did that!” Changkyun says,

“I can’t believe I _let_ you do that. With Jackson’s card! He’s gonna be so fucking pissed,” Jooheon wipes a tear from all the laughing and lets his head fall on the younger’s lap.

“God, Kyun, if this shit works and and 80 year old man doesn’t turn up for you, I might actually even consider it for myself,” Jooheon says looking up the younger.

Changkyun runs his fingers through the elder’s hair, “Yeah, I’ll even help you out. But this stays between us, Hyunwoo hyung would kill me,”

Jooheon laughs, “Nah bro, you have Ki hyung to worry about. Hyunwoo hyung is like the nicest dude I know,”

Changkyun would have to agree. The small man had a big temper, which was quite interesting as his cousin was the most timid man he knew. But maybe that’s why it worked. Polar opposites. Changkyun gasps, making Jooheon look at him puzzlingly.

“Hyung, I answered the questions too similar to who I am. Maybe I should’ve answered the opposite since opposites attract and all that shit,”

Jooheon shakes his head, “Nah bro, remember that one dude you dated who was the exact opposite of you? You almost murdered him and I almost let you,”

Changkyun grunts. Why did dating have to be so hard that it came to a point where he had to go online and actually _buy_ the services of a dude.

* * *

Changkyun was currently anxiously waiting at the cafe near the campus. After getting a notification from the dating website, he was given instructions to meet at the cafe from an unknown number, and he was kind of glad that it was at such a public place. A part of him thought that it might be legit. But in case it isn’t, he looks up and sees Jooheon a couple of tables away from him with a hat and sunglasses on. Changkyun rolls his eyes at his friend’s attempt of being subtle, but he really wasn’t in the position to complain. His phone beeps.

From: Joobee

_Bro, how long is this shit? My ass is about to be a crepe from sitting down_

To: Joobee

_Lol, hopefully not too long because I’m almost out of coffee_

As Changkyun waits for his friend to respond, someone clears their throat and slides into the booth opposite of Changkyun. All he sees were shoes, which were converse, and Changkyun lets out a breath, no 80 year old wears chuck taylor’s anymore, so there’s a really good possibility that it might be legit.

From: Joobee

_Look the fuck up bro!_

Changkyun’s kind of frozen. He really tries to look up, but for some reason his head and his brain weren’t cooperating with each other.

“Uhh, hello?”

_Fuck_ , yeah that voice isn’t an old man’s voice. It was deep and _definitely_ young. Changkyun takes a deep breath and finally looks up from his screen. And he instantly regrets it. Because not only was the guy handsome as fuck, he was way out of Changkyun’s league. And his family will definitely know that.

“Are you Im Changkyun?” The guy asks.

Changkyun can only nod in return. Apparently his brain wasn’t the only one working.

Fortunately the said man just found it funny. He looked like he was around Changkyun’s age, maybe a little younger. He had a baby face, a button nose, long eyelashes, and pretty lips. The lips were hella thick. Changkyun gulped. _Get a grip Changkyun!_

“Uh, well, I’m Hyungwon? You,” he clears his throat, but a smile was playing on his lips, “ordered me, I guess,”

Changkyun cringes at the term. He did technically order the man, but that doesn’t mean he was just a mere product. The dude—Hyungwon— was too pretty for that.

Hyungwon seems to be a pretty patient guy as he waits for Changkyun to finally speak without prodding him to do so. Suddenly, Changkyun excuses himself to the bathroom and panic texts Jooheon to meet him there, almost tripping on the way.

He was pacing around the small space until he sees Jooheon comes in.

“Bro what the fuck? Even I can tell how awkward it was from a mile away,” Jooheon says.

Changkyun looks like he’s about to cry, “Hyung I can’t do this. Did you see him? He was so pretty! There’s no way he’s in my league,”

Jooheon shakes him and slaps his face. Changkyun rubs his cheek, “Ow! What the fuck was that for?!”

“Shut up. _You’re_ pretty too, bro! And _you_ are the one not in his league. Don’t talk down yourself like that. And we already paid for the guy for a day, might as well make the most of it! Just be glad he ain’t some 80 year old creeper behind a monitor.”

Changkyun sighs, “You right, you right. We’re already here, might as well deal with it,”

“Damn straight,” and slaps Changkyun’s butt to encourage him.

With that Changkyun goes out of the bathroom and takes a deep breath before sitting down in front of Hyungwon.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bolt,” Changkyun sheepishly says.

Hyungwon laughs, “It’s okay. At least you came back,”

Changkyun’s eyes get bigger, “Do people just ditch you?”

“Eh,” Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders, “Sometimes they do. Sometimes they think I have to have sex with them but the fine print clearly states that I’m just there to be a fake boyfriend and not a prostitute,”

Changkyun shudders at the thought, he may not have read the fine print, but he had some common sense. And decency.

He clears his throat, “Well I just need you for my cousin’s wedding,”

Hyungwon’s lips quirk up, “I read your answers. We kind of have to read them in order to figure out your best fit,”

“And… you’re my best fit?”

“Well technically, the business is still small. There’s only about fifteen of us in rotation, so after all consideration, yes,” Hyungwon says.

“Oh—o—okay. Umm, I didn’t know it was that small, I thought it was pretty well established,” Changkyun says.

Hyungwon tilts his head, “I can’t really talk about it, since it’s part of the contract. But it is a small company, it was actually started by a friend of mine,” he shrugs, “Plus the extra money comes in handy, not gonna lie,” he says

Changkyun just hums, “I understand. Umm, does this mean you’re mine for the next 24 hours?”

Hyungwon smiles, “Yours?”

Changkyun stutters, “N-nn-no! I meant not mine, but like mine? Oh fuck, I meant lik—”

Hyungwon throws his head back and laughs, Changkyun actually found it cute and endearing.

“I know what you mean Changkyun. I’m just messing with you. And no, I’m just here as a common courtesy of a meet up so you know what I look like and I know what you look like. You let me know the date, and we can meet up the day before to kind of get to know each other so people kind of buys the idea of us being together,” Hyungwon explains.

“So, basically, I can start the 24 hours when I want?” Changkyun asks.

Hyungwon nods, “ _Exactly_. After the twenty four hours, my magic powers will be all gone, master. But this meeting only lasts half an hour and I have class soon, so I do have to go,”

Changkyun blushes at being called master. He wants to stop the man from going, but before he could ask anymore questions, Hyungwon slides out of the booth and holds his hand out, “It was nice meeting you. Also the unknown number is mine, so let me know when the wedding is so I can clear my schedule, yeah?”

Changkyun can only nod and watch Hyungwon cross the street. Jooheon slips into the booth and whistles, “Damn, he really fine,”

“Hyung, he said classes. That means he’s a student, but I don’t know if he’s older or younger,” Changkyun muses, still watching the tall man disappear int he alleyway.

Jooheon taps his chin, “I think he’s older. He has that certain aura you know? But he can be younger too, but you put that you prefer older men in that website and aren’t they trying to match that to the guy you ordered?”

Changkyun shudders, “Don’t say order, hyung. Just say, borrow? Order is kind of creeping me out,”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, “Whatever dude. The dude you _borrowed_ was at least closer to our age and that it wasn’t a scam. Just be happy for that,”

Changkyun nods. Jooheon was right. He was lucky that not only was it legit, but that the man was way beyond Changkyun’s dreams.

To: Genie

_Hi, Hyungwon. It’s me, Changkyun_

Changkyun’s basically on pins and needles just waiting for response from the boy, that he subconsciously chewing his nails. It may have only been a couple of minutes, but to Changkyun it felt like _forever._ He was about to give up, when suddenly he feels his phone vibrate. He lights up at the simple message.

From: Genie

_Hi_

_I’m guessing you’re here to tell me when the wedding will be?_

Changkyun chuckles.

To: Genie

_Umm, yes. It’s pretty soon, April 20._

From: Genie

_Ahh, national weed day. Props to your cous for getting married on that day._

Changkyun’s eyes bulge out and he starts laughing. He couldn’t believe that he even forgot that 4/20 was the national day for weed. He doesn’t know if Kihyun knows, but if he did, he was sure that he would’ve changed the date, knowing that Hyunwoo was the one who actually picked it. He starts trying to come up with a cute response, but he erases it every time. Suddenly, Hyungwon texts him again.

From: Genie

_What do you keep erasing?_

Ah, _fuck,_ Changkyun forgot that you can see the dots when you’re waiting for a response. Somehow it makes Changkyun feel giddy since it must mean that Hyungwon was waiting for his message.

To: Genie

_Wow, didn’t know you would be waiting for my text_

From: Genie

_Wow, cocky much? Lol_

_You sound way more confident through text, though._

_Maybe that’s how we’re gonna communicate at the wedding._

To: Genie

_I promise to not run away this time_

From: Genie

_Don’t worry about it._

_It’s cute_

Changkyun looks at the message and throws his phone to Jooheon’s bed, accidentally forgetting that his best friend was sleeping in it, hitting him square in the head.

“Ugh, what the fuck, Kyun?” Jooheon asks, rubbing his head.

Changkyun bolts from his bed, “I’m so sorry, hyung. I kind of gay panicked,”

Jooheon kind of looks at him funny, before bursting out laughing, “Oh my god, with the tall beanpole?”

Changkyun huffs, “He’s a very attractive string bean, hyung! If all vegetables were like that, I wouldn’t be so picky!”

Jooheon snorts, “Well you ain’t gonna get him with that pickup line, that’s for sure,” he turns around to face the wall, only to throw back Changkyun’s phone back to its owner a couple of minutes later.

Changkyun still sees the message left read, and was about to shut the phone down and blame it on the dying battery when Jooheon suddenly says, “Just flirt back, Kyun. There’s no harm in doing that,”

Changkyun whines, “I can’t hyung. I basically hired the man to be my date! And besides, he has this job and I don’t know about you, but I don’t like having to share a guy I like,” he pouts.

Jooheon turns back around to meet Changkyun’s eyes, which seemed defeated and as his best friend, he couldn’t have that.

“Didn’t you say it was just a side job?” Changkyun nods, “I doubt he’s judging you. At most, he just seemed amused. Maybe out of all the ones that hired him, you actually looked like your profile. And maybe, he might end up liking you,” Jooheon says.

“There’s no way he wou—” before Changkyun could finish that sentence, Jooheon’s majinbu plush doll makes its way to his face.

“Don’t even finish that sentence, you little shit. You may not be my type, god knows we will never be romantically involved, but that man would be fucking lucky to have you,” Jooheon sounds angry at this point, so angry that Changkyun shrinks to his bed and nods.

Jooheon softens at his friend, “I’m just saying, you have a lot to offer. Have you had bad taste in men? Ehh, but everyone does,” he shrugs, “I mean look at me, I’m practically waiting like a lap dog for the same dick that keeps ditching me for work. But that doesn’t mean you’re not worth it, you know? I just hope you realize how valuable and beautiful you are.”

Changkyun hops up from his bed and cuddles his best friend who grunts at the sudden weight, “Hyuuuuunnngggg, I love you!”

Jooheon just pats his arm, “Yeah yeah. I’m just saying, Kyun, he looks like someone who you need,”

Changkyun looks down at his friend, “You don’t even know him. Hell, _I_ don’t even know him,”

Jooheon shrugs, “I mean he’s a vegetable and and vegetables are good for you, so what’s the harm,”

Changkyun laughs. What _is_ the harm in trying anyway?

Apparently there was a lot of harm. Not only was Hyungwon out of his league, he also went to Changkyun’s university. The main reason they haven’t bumped into each other was because he was a science geek while the other was in the arts section, which were fortunately on opposite sides of the campus. Jooheon being a music major, however, was near that side, and as he was walking by at night with some pizza, he bumps into someone, because like an idiot, he was looking at the ground instead of ahead.

“I’m so sor—”

“Changkyun?”

Changkyun looks up and sees Hyungwon in all his glory. Unlike that day, he was casually dressed, with a simple jean and shirt combo, Changkyun’s breath hitched. He awkwardly waves, “H—hi Hyungwon,”

Hyungwon smiles, “Hyung,”

Changkyun tilts his head, “I’m older than you Changkyunah,”

Changkyun looks embarrassed and apologizes to the elder who just waves it away.

“I didn’t know you go here,” Hyungwon says.

“Oh, uh, yeah. But I’m not from this side, I—I’m just trying to meet my friend,” Changkyun points to Jooheon’s direction, and notices that there’s someone else standing next to the tall man.

Changkyun must be staring hard since the man steps forward and introduces himself, “Hi, I’m Minhyuk!”

Changkyun smiles awkwardly but for some reason, the Minhyuk guy just whispers, ‘cute’

Hyungwon elbows his friend and shushes him before turning to Changkyun, who’s red as a tomato.

Hyunwoo clears his throat, “So uh, your cousin’s wedding is next week right?”

Changkyun looks up and nods. Hyungwon smiles, “Great! We can meet the day prior and stuff and discuss information if you want?”

Changkyun just nods again and tries to keep his feet from running. He tries to focus on anything to stay within the moment, but all he hears is Hyungwon’s voice, all he smells is Hyungwon’s cologne, and all he sees is Hyungwon’s face. That beautiful face.

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon waves his hand in front of the younger.

Changkyun shakes his head, “Sorry, I tend to space out a lot. My friend kind of tells me I’m book smart but people dumb,” he says sheepishly.

Minhyuk laughs, Changkyun suddenly remembers that there was someone else there besides the two of them.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “Ignore him, he’s not laughing at you,” he turns to glare at his friend, then turns to look back at Changkyun, smiling softly, “But um, I guess I’ll see you around? Let me know what time you wanna meet okay?”

Changkyun nods and quietly says yes as he watches the two men walk away. He finally shakes his head and makes his way to Jooheon’s rented studio. If he had only looked back, he would’ve seen Hyungwon look at his retreating figure and had heard Minhyuk’s teasing tone at how Changkyun was exactly Hyungwon’s type.

“What the hell took you so long?” Jooheon practically tackles the younger as he shields himself with the plastic bag holding their dinner.

Changkyun rubs the back of his neck as Jooheon takes out their food, “I—uh… I ran into Hyungwon,”

Jooheon looks up and slowly smiles, “Slender man?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “The fuck are all these names for? Beanpole, string bean, and now slender man, but yes to all of them,”

“Well, I like nicknames, makes me feel like we have some sort of code or something,” Jooheon says.

Silence engulfs them as they eat their food. Changkyun may be quiet, but his head is running a thousand miles an hour. He couldn’t figure out Hyungwon no matter how much he tried. He’s texted him here and there, but for some reason, his cowardice always wins the best of him, and he ends up staying silent. No wonder he was single.

Jooheon quirks his eyebrows, “I can hear you thinking you know,”

Changkyun looks up and lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, I think the whole neighborhood can too,” he sighs, “I just don’t know about this whole thing, hyung,”

Jooheon sighs, “Look, I know you get in your head a lot of the times, and not only does it ruin you, it ruins the good things around you too. Don’t think too ahead of the future. Instead of thinking of what could be, think of what already is, and what already is, is that Hyungwon lowkey likes you,”

Changkyun smiles and tries to think of the possibility of him and Hyungwon, “You think so?”

“He’ll be lucky, Kyun,” Jooheon smiles, punching his arm lightly, “Take it one day at a time. Meet him and see how it becomes, go to the wedding, then ask him out, _if_ he hasn’t done it by then,” he says.

For once, Changkyun looks at his friend and nods and actually starts to believe his words. That he was worth it. That Hyungwon can actually like him. That there’s a possibility. No matter how small, Changkyun had decided to take it.

To: Genie

_Hyung_

_7pm at the cafe near the campus?_

From: Genie

_Hey_

_Yeah that works for me_

_Can’t wait_

Changkyun smiles. Neither could he.

* * *

Changkyun arrived about ten minutes early. Call it nerves or call it excitement, he couldn’t figure out which. Maybe a bit of both. He was looking out of the window when he sees Hyungwon approach his way to the cafe. He was wearing a simple tee and jeans like before, except for a white shirt, it was black. And a bucket hat and some circular glasses. He looked good. Changkyun looks down at his own self, he was wearing a white shirt with a flannel and a pair of loose jeans. With a beanie. In Jooheon’s words, he was very emo-esque.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says.

Changkyun tries to calm himself down, and smiles, “Hi, hyung,”

Hyungwon laughs, “You remember,”

Changkyun nods. “I haven’t gotten anything to drink, I didn’t know what you drank so I kind of waited for you,”

“You didn’t have to,” Hyungwon tilts his head, “I’ll go get the drinks, what’s your poison?”

It’s Changkyun’s turn to laugh, Hyungwon smiles at him, “Just hot chocolate, please,”

Hyungwon nods and murmurs, “Cute,” even though it doesn’t go unheard by Changkyun, who turns red at the compliment. Thankfully, Hyungwon was already on his way to the counter before he saw Changkyun’s face.

As Hyungwon comes back, Changkyun finally notices how model-esque the older can be. Along with a gorgeous face, his body proportions were out of this world. He makes a simple shirt and jean look chic. Changkyun wasn’t the only one looking either, he could see that there were a couple of male and females who looked at the elder as he passed them by. Hyungwon, however, only looked at Changkyun and paid them no mind.

“One hot chocolate for you and americano for me,” Hyungwon smiles at his coffee. Changkyun found it cute.

“Isn’t it gonna keep you from falling asleep, hyung?” Changkyun tilts his head and asks.

Hyungwon shakes his head, “No. I have no class tomorrow so I’m gonna stay up until 4am, sleep until the wedding so I can keep you company until whatever time,”

Changkyun smiles, “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. Gotta keep my date on his toes or else he’ll buy someone else,” Hyungwon says.

Changkyun grimaces, “I’m sorry, hyung,”

“Why?”

“You must think I’m desperate,” Changkyun shrugs.

Hyungwon looks up and his words finally catches up to him. He frantically waves his hand, “Nononono, that’s the last thing I thought of. Please don’t think that I think that,”

Changkyun nods, “I kind of know though,” he laughs, “You’re probably wondering why I even went to that website in the first place,”

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business. But that’s really the last thing I’ve thought of you, please believe me,” Hyungwon reaches across the table to pat his hand.

Changkyun looks down at it and smiles, “My—umm, well my family, they’re very accepting of who I am as a person—sexually, I mean, like they don’t mind that I’m gay. They’re very supportive, always asking me when I’m gonna give them a son-in-law, actually,” Hyungwon smiles in encouragement, “Well, anyways, umm it’s gotten so bad that it basically feels like pressure? And my cousin, Hyunwoo hyung, he and I are the only ones not married yet and him getting married now, it kind of feels like my biological clock is ticking?”

Hyungwon laughs, “That’s for women and getting pregnant, Kyun,”

_Kyun._ It sounds different coming out of Hyungwon’s mouth.

He smiles and waves him away, “You know what I mean. And I had a boyfriend a month ago who was supposed to be my plus one. But he—he umm cheated on me?” Hyungwon’s breath hitched and he squeezed Changkyun’s hand tighter, “Yeah he cheated and it was pretty bad, mentally for me anyways. I was willing to look past it, just so I didn’t have to be by myself. But thinking of it now, I think it was mainly because I was desperate to have someone to go with at the wedding,”

Hyungwon lets go of his hand, making Changkyun look up at the younger. Hyungwon looked pissed, “You’re not desperate. Stop saying that,” he shakes his head, “It’s okay to not wanna be alone. It’s okay to wanna be with someone. But that cheating asshole didn’t deserve you anyway. If he cheated on you, can you imagine the person he’s with now? He must be crying over his loss,” he’s basically rambling at this point.

Changkyun chuckles, “Oh yeah, I’m sure he is,” he sighs, “But anyway, I know I only have you for 24 hours and the clock is ticking so we should get on with the story now that you know my sob story,” he said.

Hyungwon tilts his head and smiles sadly, “It’s not a sob story, Kyun. It’s life,”

Changkyun agrees. Life’s a bitch like that.

Hyungwon pulls out a notebook. Changkyun looks closer and what he finds are a list of questions that range from how they met to how in love are they.

Changkyun looks up at the elder who was looking over the questions seriously. “I didn’t think you were an organized type of person,”

Hyungwon smiles, “To some degree. This notebook keeps me in check with everything. It’s kind of like my journal in some ways. See?” He points at a different page and Changkyun looks to find a name of a person, he assumed who had Hyungwon’s services, and the answers to the same set of questions.

Changkyun nods and mutters, “I guess I’m just another page on the book,”

Hyungwon looks up, “What?”

Changkyun shakes his head, “Nothing. So these are the questions that should help make our story believable?”

“Yeah. It keeps the story straight. Kind of like a cheat sheet on an exam,”

“Okay, ask the first question then,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon clicks his pen, “Okay. Let’s start easy, how did we meet?” _Click. Click._

“School?”

“Cliche, but it works, I guess. Now we need to elaborate on the lie,”

Changkyun tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

Hyungwon looks up, “Parents tend to ask a question within a question,” he starts counting off with his free hand and Changkyun couldn’t help but see how skinny and long they were.

“First, how did you guys meet? School. Oh that’s interesting, do you guys have classes together? Are your majors the same or different? Do—”

“Okay okay, I get it,” Changkyun sighs, “We met at school, when I was on my way to Jooheon’s studio,”

Hyungwon smiles, “Kind of like that night,”

Changkyun smiles back, “Exactly like that night,”

“Okay, so we got the meet-cute out of the way,” Hyungwon looks back to his paper, “Next, would be your friends. I have to know at least a little bit about them and I’ll let you know about mine,” _Click. Click._

Changkyun’s attention is at the pen, “Well, you only really have one to worry about. Lee Jooheon. He is my best friend and roommate. We’ve known each other since freshman year of high school. He’s a music major and we have a mixtape together that we play every time we’re drunk,” he thinks harder, “Umm, we like to Netflix and chill together, not in a sex kind of sense, but we’re both cuddlers so we like to stay together. He’s honestly like my brother, I don’t know where I’d be without him,” Changkyun smiles to find Hyungwon smiling back.

“He sounds like a great guy,”

“He is. He always tells me that I don’t think of myself enough and that I should be more confident and know my worth,” Changkyun says.

Hyungwon smiles, “I like him already,” he sighs, “Okay, so I have two main friends. Minhyuk, the one you met, and Hoseok hyung. We’ve known each other since we were in diapers because we grew up as neighbors. I’m an arts major, with a minor in archaelogy. I’m a pretty boring person, I hate going outside, I love staying inside my dorm. I sleep a lot, too much actually,” he laughs.

It was Changkyun’s turn to smile, “They sound great and you don’t sound boring. There’s nothing wrong in wanting to stay home, I’m the same way,” he shrugs, “Sometimes Jooheon has to practically drag me just to get out of the house,”

Hyungwon laughs, “I never even got your major, Kyun,”

“Biochem,” Changkyun says.

Hyungwon whistles, “Damn you smart smart,” he shakes his head, “Compared to you, I’m probably dumb as fuck,”

Changkyun shrugs, “Not really. A lot of it is based on facts and statistics, nothing much. Might sound impressive to some, but over time it becomes boring. Trust me. Are your friends in the same major as you?” He asks.

Hyungwon shakes his head, “No. Minhyuk’s a communication major, he wants to become a radio dj one day. Hoseok hyung is in pharmaceuticals, he likes learning about the shit in the drugs, I guess,”

Changkyun laughs, “Can I ask how you even became a part of the male order bride business?”

Hyungwon’s lips quirk, “How long were you sitting on that?”

“The whole time I’ve known you,”

Hyungwon laughs and throws his head back, “Remember I told you it was a friend who owned it?” Changkyun nods, “It’s Minhyuk,”

Changkyun’s jaw drops. He couldn’t believe that an actual college student made up such a thing, especially since he thought the questions sounded a little to immature for someone with such a business, but he never thought that it would actually be a college student who made it.

Hyungwon laughs at his reaction, “Yeah, it came to him when he couldn’t convince me or Hoseok to go out with him for his ex’s wedding. So he paid someone else to do it, and _that_ is how Male Order Bride came alive,”

“You said there were only a small group of guys?”

Hyungwon nods, “Minhyuk’s a social butterfly. But part of our contract can’t let people know who we are. I already told you too much actually,”

“Is it like a secret society? You guys speak in binary or codes?” Changkyun asks, intrigued.

“I guess kind of? But not really. We try to stay away from each other, the only one I really know is Minhyuk. The rest of the guys, I’ve only seen on our meeting once a year,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun has so many questions. Why only once a year? Does he know any of them, besides Hyungwon? Are they all in college?

Hyungwon chuckles, “I can see your brain turning. Is there something you wanna know? I can try to answer it, but don’t be mad if I plead the fifth,” he says

Changkyun tilts his head, “If you’re part of it, does that mean your friends, including Minhyuk, are also in the selection?”

“It started with me, Min, and Hoseok hyung. Hoseok hyung only lasted a couple of months though, since he’s a romantic guy. And since Min has hired more people, Minhyuk rarely goes and I only go if I like the guy,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun chokes on his hot chocolate. Hyungwon only goes if he—wait does that mean he likes Changkyun? Is Jooheon right that there might be a possibility?

Hyungwon clears his throat and continues to go down the list of questions and Changkyun was grateful for the distraction. Before they both knew it, it was past midnight, but neither seemed to be bothered by the time that passed by. Hyungwon insisted on walking Changkyun home. It was pretty quiet between them except for the occasional cars that passed by. Changkyun didn’t mind. Neither did Hyungwon. As they get closer to Changkyun’s apartment, Hyungwon turns to him, “I had fun, Kyun,”

Changkyun nods, “I did too, even if I did buy your time,”

Hyungwon tilts his head, “Well, since you have my number, you can always let me know if you need company,” he gets closer to Changkyun’s face and smiles, whispering, “Free of charge,”

Before Changkyun can say anything, Hyungwon smiles and turns around, walking to his apartment, but as he walks away, he turns back to face Changkyun and says, “By the way,” Changkyun tilts his head, “You’re not just another page in a book,” with that, he walks away, leaving Changkyun dumbfounded over the fact the Hyungwon heard him earlier and that there might be a possibility of Hyungwon liking him as well.

* * *

Changkyun and Hyungwon had agreed on meeting at the wedding venue instead of driving up together, mainly because neither one has a car to use. Changkyun could barely sleep last night after spending most of it with the older. _You’re not just another page in a book,_ Changkyun shakes his head as he tries to fight off a smile.

“Why you smiling eh?” Jooheon nudges his shoulders.

Changkyun shrugs, “Can’t I just be happy that today’s the day that my cousin’s finally getting married?”

Jooheon raises his eyebrow, “Pfft, please, I know you’re happy. But I _also_ know that your happiness is not because of Hyunwoo hyung but because of a certain slender man that you’re currently not seeing,” he said.

Changkyun opens his mouth to reply but before he could, someone’s lifting him up from behind and he yelps, hitting the broad shoulder of his cousin.

“Hyung! We are not teenagers anymore,” Hyunwoo puts him down and Changkyun tries to catch his breath, “You can’t keep doing that you know?”

Hyunwoo ruffles his hair, which he’s spent at least half an hour to get right, “Sorry kid, I can’t help it,” he said.

Hyunwoo looked great, with a classic black and white tux, but instead of the regular suit, it was made of suede, and if Changkyun had looked closer, there were some hints of blueish tones that shone in the light. He looked handsome.

Jooheon whistles, “Damn, hyung. I would’ve married you if Ki hyung didn’t get to you first,” he exclaims.

Hyunwoo chuckles, “Well, damn. Now I don’t know what could’ve been,” he teasingly says.

Changkyun moves in front of his cousin, fixing his bowtie even though there was nothing wrong with it. Hyunwoo chuckles and Changkyun looks up.

“Who would’ve known the day would come,” Hyunwoo muses.

Changkyun smiles, “I did,” he pats his shoulder, “Ki hyung is lucky to have you,”

Hyunwoo moves to lightly comb Changkyun’s hair, “Just because I’m getting married, Kyun, doesn’t mean I’m gonna change you know?”

Changkyun nods.

“And just because I’m getting married, doesn’t mean you have to either,”

“I know, hyung,” he mutters, “It just sucks that we don’t have that single cousin solidarity anymore,” Changkyun pouts.

Hyunwoo grabs his shoulder and laughs, “Well since I haven’t been single for a couple years now, I’m pretty sure that ship has been long gone,” he sighs, “And besides, I heard you have a plus one?”

Changkyun’s cheeks start to redden as he nods. Thankfully Jooheon takes over for him, “Yeah hyung. The guy’s a real charmer. Handsome as hell too,” he smirks, “Changkyun’s in love,”

Changkyun glares at his best friend. _So much for being thankful._

“Ohhhhhh Kyun’s in love?” Hyunwoo turns to look at his cousin.

“N-nn-no, Jooheon is just being stupid,” Changkyun pointedly glares at his friend, hoping he would shut up.

Jooheon laughs, “Oh yeah, he’s just in denial,”

Changkyun screams and moves his hand from Hyunwoo’s bowtie to Jooheon’s neck. Seeing the commotion, Hyunwoo just laughs and tries to pry them off of each other.

“Alright, alright. You guys already look handsome, no need to ruin it now,” Hyunwoo says, finally being able to get Changkyun off of Jooheon.

Jooheon straightens up, “Yeah Kyun. Leave the ruining to Hyungwon,” he says smugly.

Changkyun screeches and moves to strangle his best friend one more time. This time, Hyunwoo just sighs and leaves the room, leaving Jooheon to battle his cousin by himself.

Changkyun was pacing outside as he waits for his date. He knew he already burnt about six hours of his 24 hour window from last night when they were coming up with their game plan. But knowing that the wedding will last till tomorrow, he was scared that Hyungwon might just ditch him after their certain time was up. After all, this was just a job right? Nothing more.

Changkyun takes a breath, hoping that it would calm him down. He yelps, when a hand suddenly appears on his shoulder, scaring the shit out of him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Hyungwon said, chuckling.

Changkyun turns around and he tried not to gasp, but he couldn’t help it. Hyungwon was wearing a silky navy blue v-neck shirt, that also had a choker connected to it, with black pants and a black jacket with bits of gold embroidered on it. His hair wasn’t styled, instead it was tousled, and with it being just the right length, Hyungwon looked breathtaking.

“You look good too, Kyun,” Hyungwon smirks, seemingly to have caught Changkyun checking him out, making the younger turn red.

Wordlessly, Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s hand, which he jolts away from. Hyungwon frowns as Changkyun shakes his head, “Sorry, I’m just not used to it,”

Hyungwon softly smiles and tries to takes his hand again, “It’s okay. I told you I’ll be yours for the night, remember?”

Changkyun nods, seemingly thankful and regretful at all the feelings that was bubbling up inside. As they make their way to their seats, Changkyun introduces Hyungwon to his parents, who were both taken aback by how handsome Hyungwon was. Not only was he handsome, apparently, he also got along with them very well, as Hyungwon was an old soul himself. Changkyun’s mom was preening and couldn’t keep her smile down and nods at Changkyun, “I like him, sweetie,” she whispers as they take their seats for the wedding.

Changkyun takes another deep breath and looks to his side to find Jooheon with a questioning look on his face. Before he could say anything telepathically, he felt a hand wrap around his own. Changkyun glanced down to see Hyungwon’s long fingers carefully brushing the back of his hand before slipping in between his fingers. He looks up to see an encouraging smile from the older. Maybe it will be all okay.

As his cousin says I do, Changkyun couldn’t help but tear up a little at the vows that they wrote. Something along keeping up even if they’ve ran out of gas or how Kihyun will stop his nagging at Hyunwoo’s overeating, it may sound a little harsh to other people, but to them, it was a very sweet sentiment. Changkyun could see how they loved each other. Hyungwon chuckles next to him and hands him a handkerchief to wipe his tears. Changkyun says his thanks as he feels the elder squeeze his other hand in assurance.

The party was at full swing. Changkyun’s sitting at his table, watching Jooheon and Hyungwon make a fool of themselves on the dance floor. Jooheon was doing the moonwalk while Hyungwon was just swaying from side to side, with his hands up in the air. Changkyun was just laughing when he sees Jooheon moonwalk over to him and gesture for him to get his ass up and dance with them. Hyungwon comes over and pulls him up from his seat, and soon enough all three of them are in the middle of the dance floor. Shortly, Hyunwoo and Kihyun come over to join them, laughing at Jooheon’s moves and Hyungwon’s old school type of dancing. Changkyun’s just happy to have Hyungwon there. And he couldn’t believe how easy it was to be with Hyungwon. It was actually scary.

Before he knows it, a slow song plays and Jooheon not so subtlety pushes him to Hyungwon’s direction. Hyungwon catches him and smirks, putting his hands on Changkyun’s waist as the younger puts his around his neck. Changkyun kept his eyes on Hyungwon’s chest, because if he looked up, he would meet Hyungwon’s eyes. He didn’t think that he could handle that right now. Unfortunately, life wasn’t on his side as the elder puts his hand on Changkyun’s chin, pushing it up, so their eyes would meet.

Hyungwon smiles, “Are you okay?” He asks.

Changkyun nods, “Thank you for being here,”

“Thank you for having me,” with that, Hyungwon tilts his chin up higher, and lightly kisses Changkyun on the lips. It leaves Changkyun breathless.

Changkyun’s emotions were already at an all time high, the kiss just became his tipping point. He lightly pushes away the elder and excuses himself to go out to get some air. Hyungwon looks at him confusingly and sees Jooheon glaring at him as if telling him to fix it. It takes him a whole minute to get his feet working and follow the younger outside, whom he can’t seem to find. Hyungwon calls his name out, but there’s no answer. He was about to give up, when he hears feet shuffling behind one of the pillars. Hyungwon peaks and finds Changkyun sitting down, hugging his knees to himself.

Hyungwon smiles, “Hey cutie,”

Changkyun froze.

Hyungwon seems to understand the younger’s dilemma so he crouches down and tells him, “Look I know it’s confusing, but I’ll wait for you until you want to talk,” he said.

Changkyun tries to contemplate on his choices. One, he could push away the older, since they barely cross paths anyway. Two, he can just stay quiet until the 24 hours are up and get the hell out of dodge. Three, he could just tell Hyungwon how he feels and get rejected. But he shouldn’t be rejected if Hyungwon initiated the kiss. Then again, it could’ve been the alcohol talking too. Might as well just get it over with.

Changkyun sighs, “Hyung,”

Hyungwon looks up and tilts his head.

“Wh—why did you kiss me?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon runs his hand through his hair, “Is it not obvious?”

Changkyun shakes his head, “Is it because you’re slightly tipsy?”

Hyungwon laughs, “No dummy. Well yes, but I’m still somewhat sober and know what I’m doing,” he reaches for Changkyun’s face, “I like you,” he says softly.

Changkyun’s eyes bulge out, “Y-y-you what?”

“I, Chae Hyungwon, like you, Im Changkyun,” Hyungwon kisses his hand in reassurance, “And while you may not feel the same, I’m willing to do everything for you to eventually get there,” he says.

Changkyun finally gets out of his reverie and takes Hyungwon’s hands before he lets go.

“Hyung,” he takes a deep breath, “I like you too,”

Hyungwon smiles, “I kind of figured,” he kisses him lightly, “I just wanted to hear it from you,”

Changkyun pushes him away playfully, “You’re such a jerk,”

“Yeah but you still like meeeee,” Hyungwon shakes his shoulders as if trying to cute. He was definitely tipsy, because there was no way sober Hyungwon was like this. Changkyun made a mental note to ask his friends when he gets to meet them.

Changkyun chuckles, “I do but you do too, dummy,” he boops his nose.

“So does that mean you’ll go out with me? With no time limit this time?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun kisses him lightly, “Ask me tomorrow,” he says playfully.

That seems to sober Hyungwon up as he straightens himself up and pouts, “Is that a no? Damn it, I should’ve asked you before!”

“It just means to ask me when you’re sober, hyung,” he chuckles, “I want you to remember my answer,”

“But I’m completely sober!”

“You are so not!”

“B-b-bu—”

“No buts, hyung, I will let you know tomorrow, k?”

Hyungwon giggles, “Heheh, you said no butts. You have a nice butt,”

Changkyun crosses his arms around himself, “You pervert!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Hyungwon stays quiet for a while. Changkyun thought he fell asleep until he startles him.

“Kyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me sober so I can ask you sooner?”

Changkyun smiled. _That_ he can definitely do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
